


I Wish There Was Another You, Another Way

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: HD and Vanessa argue about Noah





	I Wish There Was Another You, Another Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/gifts).

Star Labs was her second home, it always has been. She always loved coming down with her family and helping and being part of a team. Up until about a year ago it was her favorite part of the day. After what happened she started to drift away from this life and focus more on herself. Her family understood. Her dad knew that she needed time and her brother is actually the one who suggested she take a break from saving the day in the first place.

Her brother has always been her biggest support system. He is always there for her when she needs it most. She loved him for that but she also knew that she couldn't rely on him for the rest of her life so she took a break from him too. She left everything behind and traveled for a while. She wanted to figure out herself before she came home. So, she traveled. And she saw so many amazing things. But the most amazing thing that she saw also brought her a lot of pain. Still, she came home with a new perspective and a new friend...A sort of new friend...

HD paced around the room, shooting a few glaces towards the hallway. "You said you were going to London."

"I did go to London." She answered, spinning her chair by the computers from side to side. HD's pacing just made her nervous.

"Alone..." HD stopped pacing to look Vanessa in the eye. "And on_ this_ earth."

"Dante-"

"No." He started pacing again. "You broke the rules."

"I'm an adult, I don't need to follow Dad's rules anymore."

"You broke my trust." He continued to pace. "You...lied." He stopped again. "Caity, we don't lie to each other."

Vanessa sighed, sicking into her chair. "Like you never lied to me." She sat back up. "And it's not like I actually lied, I told you where I was. You never asked if it was the same earth."

"I shouldn't have to." He looked out towards the hallway again. "You know nothing about this guy, Caity."

"I know that we both lost the person that we love. I know that we need someone who understands what the other is going through. And I know that he is a good guy-"

"You can't know that. You just met him, he could have killed you."

"She died the same way he did." Vanessa jumped up from her chair.

"You have no proof of that."

"If it were Liv, you can't honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same thing."

"I wouldn't-"

"Bullshi-"

"I wouldn't because I know that people can be deceiving and they can trick you if they have a familiar face."

"Noah isn't like that."

HD let out a sigh, his sister was not going to see his side of things. She was going to get herself killed and he can't do anything about it because she's stubborn. She gets that from their mom.

"Dante, I'm gonna be fine." She put her hand on his arm. "Noah wouldn't hurt me."

"He's not your Noah, Cate." HD pulled back from her and crossed his arms. "Noah died. I know that's hard to accept-"

Vanessa groaned and started walking towards the hallway to meet back up with Noah. "You know what, Dante?" She turned around, still walking. "I don't care what you think. I love you, but this isn't your choice. It's mine." She turned back around. "Call me when you're ready to accept _that_."


End file.
